1. Field of the Invention
Certain aroylcrownethers are complexing agents for metals and dispersing agents for carbon black. The preferred compounds show activity in vitro against a number of picornaviruses.
2. Prior Art
Pedersen J. Am. Chem. Soc. 89 7017 (1967) describes cyclic polyethers derived from aromatic vicinal diols by reaction with .alpha.,.omega.-alkylene diprimary dihalides containing oxygen atoms in the chain, in the presence of strong bases. In particular, when catechol, sodium hydroxide and 1,14-dichloro-3,6,9,12-tetraoxatetradecane are reacted, there is obtained the compound ##STR2## 2',3'-benzo-1,4,7,10,13,16-hexaoxacyclooctadec-2-ene. This compound is named 2,3,5,6,8,9,11,12,14,15-decahydro-1,4,7,10,13,16-benzohexaoxacyclooctadeci n by Chemical Abstracts. A more convenient trivial terminology, which is employed herein, is to identify the compound as a "crown" compound wherein the total number of atoms in the macrocylic ring is designated by an antecedent number and the total number of oxygen atoms by a subsequent number. Using this terminology, the above compound is called benzo-18-crown-6.
Similarly 2,3-naphtho-18-crown-6 is obtained from 2,3-dihydroxynaphthalene by the procedure above.
Kopolow et al., Macromolecules 6 133 (1973) have described the 4-acetyl derivative of benzo-18-crown-6.